Something About Us
by ForTheLoveOfSpoby
Summary: Spencer Hastings has never had an easy life. Her parents only care about the family name and creating Spencer's future. But what about the present? Spencer is desperate to find someone that understands, but unfortunately only looks in the wrong places. Is it true that you have to make sacrifices to be happy? Or can Toby Cavanaugh be the reason she stops hiding from what she wants?
1. Dont Ask, Don't Tell

"Spencer Jill Hastings! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Spencer snickers, rolling her eyes, annoyed. "It looks better like that," eyeing the car she had just totaled.

"Your behavior is completely unacceptable. You have missed more days of school than you have attended, and then you think it's okay to take my car for a joy ride and then run it off the road!" Another nasty look from Spencer. "Spencer! You are a junior in high school and not to mention, a Hastings," Veronica began scolding her daughter once again. "You have to keep up an appearance, and this," giving a gesture towards the car, "This is not it!"

"Spencer, your mother is right. I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to fix it, and do it fast!" Peter warned. "Tomorrow you will go to school, go to field hockey practice, and then drag your sober ass back home. Do you understand?"

"No. I don't. But since I'm a Hastings, I'm going to have to put on that prep school uniform and that pathetic fake smile that I know all to well. I'll prance down the hallways greeting everyone I come into contact with. I'll smile, I'll laugh, but I don't think you can ever get me to understand this family."

"This is your family Spencer, whether you like or not you have to accept that. I did. Your father did. Melissa, she did, and look at where she is now. Thriving with two kids, a loving husband and a paying job. And it's sad because when I look at you, all I see is a huge disappointment!"

* * *

_Earlier that morning._

"Hey babe." Alex said climbing in through Spencer's bedroom window. Jumping down from her bed, Spencer met him halfway, leaning in for a kiss. Alex's heavy hands traveled down the small of her back until they reached the belt loops of her denim washed skinny jeans.

"Don't." Spencer breathed against his ear, letting his lips continue down her jawline.

Ignoring her demand, Alex tugged at her jeans until her hips were placed perfectly against his. Alex's kisses became longer in length, and his hands continued down their path, perfectly mapped out on Spencer's body.

"Alex please no. Please don't." Spencer was frantically trying to redirect Alex hands, but was failing miserably now. She was no longer kissing him back, gasping for air, but he showed no mercy. Alex pressed into Spencer's body, sandwiching her between the bedroom door and his body.

"What? I thought you liked me?" He breathed, his warm breath against her ear, "I thought..." his voice trailed off as he left a mark at the base of her neck. He had begun to slide her jeans down her thighs, when she broke all contact between them. Alex finally got the message that Spencer had been trying to get across to him. He removed her completely of her jeans and threw her on the floor. Spencer was now desperate. Why didn't he get it? Why didn't he understand that she wasn't ready for this? Spencer released herself from his strong hold, trying to find her balance once she stood, now towering over an enraged Alex.

" Alex, I can't do this with you. I think you need to leave," Spencer suggested, clearly embarrassed.

"Who the hell are you to tell me when I need to leave?!" Alex was screamed.

"Alex, I'm sorry I-" Before she could let another word escape her swollen red lips, the imprints of the rings that rested on Alex's knuckles had been left across Spencer's lower abdomen. Clutching her side, Spencer fell to the ground. Alex didn't stop at that.

Repeatedly hitting and kicking her in various parts of her body Alex gave her an option.

"Why don't you call me later bitch, and we can talk about going to this party tonight," kicking her in the ribs one last time Alex continued, "But for now you can rot in hell."

When Alex had left, and Spencer regained her strength to stand without toppling back over, she stumbled into the bathroom reaching for a bottle of prescribed pills with her sister's name on the front. Melissa had received the pills after an operation she had gotten on her heart over the summer.

_Prescribed To: _

_Melissa K. Hastings_

_Dosage:_

_Take 2 pills every 4-6 hours to alleviate any pain._

But that's not what Spencer wanted. She didn't want to just alleviate the pain. She wanted it to be gone. She didn't want to feel anything. Opening the childproof chamber that contained the capsules filled with toxic. She poured 5 pills onto the marble counter and stared at herself in the mirror. _What have I done to myself? _She swallowed one of the pills_. Look at what he did to me?_ She let her hands brush against the bruises he had left on her body. _Every time he gets mad he hits me, punches me, pushes me around, and I let him. _She swallowed two more._ Every time, all I do is go running back for more. Like I can't say no._ Another one. _He has this hold over me, a chain that can't be broken, _the last pill slid down her throat_, and it hurts._

* * *

_3 hours later_

The clock on Spencer's bedside table flashed 7:15 pm. The party started at 9. She got up slowly. Her vision blurred, and mind racing. She looked timidly for her phone to make a call.

One ring. Two rings.

"Hello?"

"Alex?"

"So you decided to call after all. I knew you'd come around. The party starts at nine, so be ready by 8:15 will you?.

"Yeah sure. Alex I'm sorry about earlier."

"Forget it. It doesn't matter."

Spencer obeyed, and scavenged her closet for almost 30 minutes trying to pick out the perfect outfit. She finally picked a white blouse and a knee length blue skirt.

"Hey Spensuhh!" Hanna screamed in a sing-song tone, already drunk, as Spencer walked through the door.

"You look like your having fun."

"Your finest choices of tequila and vodka are on the bar Spence. Go get some!" Hanna suggested beginning to walk past Alex and Spencer, but stopping short at Spencer's ear. "And then maybe you can get some of that," Hanna said shooting her eyes at Alex.

Hand in hand, Alex and Spencer sauntered to the bar.

"Hit me up again!" Now on her eight shot with Alex close behind at seven, Spencer was dancing on top of the bar.

"Shake that! Yeah, Spencer!" Alex rooted her on. "On the other hand," Alex continued, " you look exhausted Spence. Maybe you should slow down and come with me upstairs. We can lie down."

She nodded in agreement.

Alex carried Spencer up the stairs, tripping on every other step, as he was drunk himself. They entered a vacant room, and Alex threw Spencer across the bed, running his fingers through her hair.

Getting into a comfortable position Spencer broke the silence, "We shouldn't have stolen my mom's car to come here tonight."

"You said they would be out of town until later tonight maybe even tomorrow morning if we are lucky," Alex said with a smirk growing onto his face.

"Oh puhlease... you won't be getting lucky anytime soon." She looked up as Alex sat on the edge of he bed. "Not with me at least."

Alex rolled Spencer over so that she was lying on her back. He began to unbutton her blouse, and he removed her skirt. Spencer mumbled words into his collar bone that were slurred and inaudible.

"I want to have my way with you."

"I can't. I'm not ready for this. You know that."

"Yeah I know it. That doesn't mean I have to accept it."

"Alex please," Spencer managed to say as his hands walked up her thighs. "Alex, No! Stop. WAIT!" Spencer was now furious.

"You look hot when you're drunk and demanding."

Spencer stood, sliding her skirt up until it locked in place on her hips. She turned to the door buttoning her blouse again to look presentable. Before she reached the door Alex yanked her arm forcibly, stopping her in her path. Their hips dancing together in harmony like everything was just right in the world, as Spencer eyes did the exact opposite. Alex unbuttoned the two buttons Spencer had managed to button on her way out, exposing her bandeau once again.

He shoved her to the ground. She lied their and accepted every blow to her face, legs, and stomach that she received. Whimpering, she watched as Alex left the room and listened as she heard someone stop him at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Hey Alex. Do you know where Spencer went?" A concerned Aria asked.

"Yeah. I took her upstairs to rest because she had a little to much to drink. She's okay, she's just sleeping."

The voices faded in and out in Spencer's head, until they finally washed away. Leaving an unconscious and abused Spencer, on the floor.

* * *

_4 hours later._

Spencer was finally regaining her consciousness, and was ready to leave the party. She couldn't just walk down the steps looking the way she did. The bruises, the blood, and ripped clothing. She saw the window that lead straight to the street, and figured that was her best escape route.

She couldn't risk asking Alex to drive her home so even though she was still under the influence she figured that driving herself was the next best alternative.

She had been driving for fifteen minutes, when everything ahead of her turned into a blurry fog. She felt herself getting dizzy, but still tried to concentrate on the road. Her head was pounding, and she found it hard to take deep, steady breathes. The last thing she remembered was the sound of screeching tires and her blinding headlights reflecting off of the street lamp pole.

Her mother's car wasn't completely ruined. It was still able to turn on drive, so Spencer put it into reverse and not even 10 minutes later she pulled into her driveway. Hoping that they had not returned from their trip yet.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Is anyone home?"

"Spencer Jill Hastings! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Spencer snickers, rolling her eyes, annoyed. "It looks better like that," eyeing the car she had just totaled.

"Your behavior is completely unacceptable. You have missed more days of school than you have attended, and then you think it's okay to take my car for a joy ride and then run it off the road!" Another nasty look from Spencer. "Spencer! You are a junior in high school and not to mention, a Hastings," Veronica began scolding her daughter once again. "You have to keep up an appearance, and this," giving a gesture towards the car, "This is not it!"

"Spencer, your mother is right. I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to fix it, and do it fast!" Peter warned. "Tomorrow you will go to school, go to field hockey practice, and then drag your sober ass back home. Do you understand?"

"No. I don't. But since I'm a Hastings, I'm going to have to put on that prep school uniform and that pathetic fake smile that I know all to well. I'll prance down the hallways greeting everyone I come into contact with. I'll smile, I'll laugh, but I don't think you can ever get me to understand this family."

"This is your family Spencer, whether you like or not you have to accept that. I did. Your father did. Melissa, she did, and look at where she is now. Thriving with two kids, a loving husband and a paying job. And it's sad because when I look at you, all I see is a huge disappointment!"

"Spencer, If you can not pull yourself together, then I want you out of my house!"

"Daddy-"

"No, Spencer! That's enough. I'm done treating you like a baby and waving this off like it's no big deal. You are a Hastings, not one of those wretched Cavanaugh boys. We have created this world of opportunities for you, and you come here and tear down every last one of our efforts! We want what's best for you, but you don't even seem to care."

Spencer felt her warm tears fall down her cheeks. She turned around, confused and not sure of what to do next, so she ran. She made it all the way to a dark, gated alley. She entered the alley way and immediately saw a boy, about her age, maybe a year or two older. He was listening to music, and she didn't dare to disturb him. She put a few feet's distance in between them and settled for the corner spot on the opposite side of him.

She slid down the wall, still crying about what had become of her life. She had no one on her side. Her boyfriend was abusive, and her parents could not care less about her. She just wanted someone to hold her.

The blue eyed boy finally looked up to acknowledge Spencer, who was now in her own world. He stood up, and walked cautiously over to the girl, who was hiding her face between a brick wall and her back.

"Are you okay?"

Surprised that he had talked to her, Spencer tried to wipe her tears and find her voice to speak again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He sat down next to her with his MP3 player in hand. He offered her an earbud. She took it. "You don't look okay."

"My life, is just so...screwed up"

"Hey. I get it. This isn't my first time sitting in the alley alone." He looked into her eyes, "And I doubt it will be my last." Redirecting the focus onto her, "What happened? Why are you here, when there is a world outside waiting for you to explore it?"

"Do you really want to ask?"

" I want to know, but you don't have to tell. If you don't want to."

Spencer smiled enjoying the fact that he respected her enough to not make her tell anything she didn't want to.

"My parents don't care about me, and my boyfriend abuses me." Spencer choked out lifting her red stained blouse to show the cuts and bruises that Alex had left earlier. "What about you? You're a nice, good looking guy. Why are you here, what secrets do you have?

" I've been accused of murder, and no one trust me. Not my parents. Not my friends."

"Did you do it?"

He shook his head. "No."

"I do. I trust you." Spencer looked at him and their eyes locked. The song on the MP3 player changed. Spencer liked this song.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_dug my way out of_

_blood and fire_

_Bad decisions,_

_that's all right_

_Welcome to my silly life_

"I like this song," Toby said looking up again at Spencer. "I feel like this song was written about my life."

_Mistreated_

_Misplaced _

_Misunderstood_

_Miss "No way, it's all good"_

Spencer looked at him once again, her eyes filling with tears again.

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look I'm still around_

She grabbed the MP3 player out of the crying boy's hand and paused the music. She took the earbud out of both her and his ears and faced him. "Hi." she smiled. "I'm Spencer."

"Toby." He finally introduced himself. Even though she was still wearing a smile on her face, he could somehow still tell she was broken inside. He wrapped his arm behind her back, and pulled her closer to him. The both put in one earbud and Toby hit 'Play'.

_Pretty Pretty Please_

_Don't You ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty Pretty Please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect_

_To me _


	2. Here Goes Nothing

Toby woke up first the next morning. It was 6:50 am and his MP3 had been on a loop all night. He and Spencer were still in the same position they had fallen asleep in, she was wrapped closely against him, her back to his chest as his arms embraced her presence- probably for warmth. Spencer finally began to stir about five minutes later.

"Hey." He whispered, his voice soft. " I wasn't going to wake you, I figured you could use all the rest you could get. You looked pretty shaken up last night."

"Um, yeah." Her eyes trying to adjust to the setting she had fallen asleep in. "I'm fine, I don't know why I made such a big deal about that. It was basically nothing."

Toby glanced down at the bruises she had shown him, and she caught his gaze. "Nothing huh? That looks like something to me." He recalled. Spencer quickly became self-conscious, and hid the black and blue mark with her sweater.

"Oh! Spencer. I didn't mean to make you feel-" His voice faded out. Toby looked at his watch and directed his eyes to the coffee shop across the street, then back to Spencer.

"Why don't we go to The Brew? It opens at 7, and you're cold and all the color has left your skin…" Toby reached up to feel her cheek, and then laughed at his own thought, "… I'm starting to think they should've casted you in all of the Twilight movies."

"You've seen twilight?" She snickered a bit.

"I've heard stories about it."

Both Toby and Spencer stood, walking across the street to grab a quick breakfast.

"What do you want?" Toby asked handing Spencer a menu.

"Oh no! Toby please, I can pay for my drink, you don't have to. But, thanks!"

She turned to the cashier ready to order her drink of choice. "I'll take a Hazelnut Frappuccino."

"And I'll just have a coffee. Black." Toby added.

"Your total today will be $8.43."

Spencer dug around in the pockets conveniently placed on her skirt. At this moment she realized she had left her wallet and phone at home when she stormed out the night before.

Without even speaking, Toby gave the cashier a $10 bill, and waited for change. Spencer smiled, feeling a tad bit guilty and embarrassed for not paying for her drink like she said she would. Toby picked up on her embarrassment and spoke on it, "Don't worry. It's my treat."

Spencer sat and talked about an hour. Neither one of them wanted it to end really, they were enjoying each other's company. They were enjoying how for the first time in a long time someone would listen to them, and not judge them immediately. Then **_he_**came into the conversation.

"So, what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Alex"

"And he did that to you?" Toby couldn't get his mind off of the bruises and cuts he had seen on Spencer. They weren't minor aches and pains, they were big.

"Yeah." She turned away ashamed of what she had become.

Noticing the frown that slowly crept across her face, Toby set out on a mission to see that award-winning smile of hers again. He said the first thing that came to his mind, "Dick."

She laughed, "I know he is."

A silent pause.

"So why don't you do something about it?"

She let out a heavy breath, " I don't know. I mean, I wouldn't really be fighting for anything. Nothing important anyways."

He looked at her, their eyes locked immediately, "YOU are important." Realizing what he had just said, a bright red color filled his cheeks as he tried to cover up the feelings in his recent statement. "You have family and friends who care about you Spencer, which means you need to do whatever it takes to keep you as close to them as long as possible."

Spencer's stomach did about a million flips within the next five minutes just from Toby's speech, but what she didn't know was that when he said she was important, he meant it. Spencer Hastings was important to her friends, her family, her teachers, her field hockey team, but Spencer Hastings was also important to Toby.

It came about time for the two new friends to wrap up their coffee party, and head their separate ways. Toby walked out first, turning to hold the door as Spencer followed behind him.

"Thank you, for everything. I really needed a place to run to last night, and I'm really glad I ran into you."

"SPENCER?!" She turned slightly panicked. "Where have you been? I have been calling you for hours. You left me at that party last night, I had to get a ride home from Noel after my girlfriend 'mysteriously disappeared' in the middle of the party.

"Well, seems to me like you should know something about that disappearance since you're the reason why I disappeared in the first place!"

Toby broke finally broke his silence, "So you're Alex?"

"Yeah. Who are you? Like her fifth step-brother or somethin'? Don't feel bad kid, her dad got around quite a bit. You're not alone." Alex smirked, and pushed Spencer into the passenger seat of his car, "Let's go!"

As Alex made his way to the driver's side of the car, Toby stopped him right in his tracks.

"My name is Toby." He stated forwardly. His jaw set. "Spencer's my friend," He continued this time clenching his fist, "And if you hurt her, I will find you. No matter where you hide." Toby took a step closer preparing to make a direct deposit to Alex's face when he caught sight of Spencer from the passenger's window. Everything about her face told him that she didn't want to witness a fight. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Toby backed away from Alex, making it clear that this was his first and last warning. Alex continued to the driver's side and once he was settled in he closed and locked the doors.

Toby sat at one of the outdoor tables lining the front The Brew. He watched as they drove away, and came to the realization that he would probably never see Spencer again. They lived in different worlds that weren't even close to being the same.

Meanwhile, Spencer and Alex just drove. It was dead silent in the car. All that was heard was the humming of the engine. Spencer's mind was busy thinking about what had happened, how could she get out of the mess that she had landed a one-way ticket to. _If I stay with Alex, I'm basically saying that I enjoy these bruises and cuts. _Pause. _But I don't. Runaway? Nope, he found me. Suicide? Maybe. I tried. Were five pills not enough? No. _Then she thought of Toby: His kindness and warmth, and not to mention his lovely blue eyes. _Why hasn't Alex ever bought me breakfast? Toby did. Alex never holds me protectively, and listens to my worries in the middle of the night? Toby did. Alex never said anything about me being important. Toby did. _She looked over to the driver's seat, then down at her trembling hands. _Alex doesn't even love me. Toby… well, whatever. Is Toby right? Do I need to say something? Do I really have a reason to call whatever this is with Alex off? Will he get mad? Oh god, what if he hits me even more? _She waved off all these thoughts, and turned to Alex while they were at a red light. _Here goes nothing._

"Alex. We need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Look at me leaving you with a cliffhanger. You won't have to wait long for the next chapter as it's already been written. I post faster the more reviews and follows I get so hop to it and happy reviewing. :)


	3. I'm In Here Can Anybody See Me?

**A/N: Okay Guys so this is Chapter 3 and it was by far the longest and most difficult chapter I've written so far. I'm really proud of the different method I used in this Chapter with going back and forth between scenes, but since I'm not a reader of my own fanfic I'm not sure how you guys like it so if you leave reviews about this chapter it would be much appreciated. Also, lately I've been getting a lot of Spoby prompts through Twitter ( Its_Just_Cam). Many people have asked me if I would ever incorporate a 'sexier' side of Spoby in this story. Truth is I haven't gotten as many Review/Follows as I thought I would so I am still playing with this story length so I might have to wrap this story up before I get the chance to go there. I hope that I can finish this Trilogy without getting booed off or something crazy like that, but if that did happen you can expect several Spoby one shots with nothing but fluff. Finally for those who are asking about how many chapters in SAU, well it all depends on you guys. I'll make that final decision after the reviews on this chapter, but right now you are looking at around 10 to 20 chapters.**

**The name of this Chapter is called "I'm In Here. Can Anybody See Me?" and it's a line from the song "I'm In Here" by Sia. If you haven't heard it, I recommend checking it out.**

**Okay I'll shut up now. I don't own Pretty Little Liars yada yada ya. Happy Reading (and Reviewing) :) Xoxoxo**

* * *

"Alex. We need to talk." The brunette repeated herself, more certain this time.

"Why do you think we always have to talk in this relationship?" Alex questioned and paused for her response.

"Alex it's just that our relationship—" A sharp breath emitted from Alex's lungs, he was obviously fed up with her 'Be a better boyfriend' speeches. "SPENCER. If you are so tired of this relationship then **_don't_** call it a relationship. Just call it 'a teenage guy trying to hook up with one of the richest, sexiest girls in Rosewood.' Because that's the only thing this is. "

"NO! This is more than that. You push me around, like you _own_ me! You give me these bruises and cuts that I have to strategically hide without dressing like someone who has never heard the words 'mini skirt' or 'strapless top' in their lifetime!" Spencer was now ranting, and Alex could tell he needed to set her straight once and for all.

Alex pulled into a parking lot that seemed to belong to the vacant motel complex that stood before them.

"Why did you stop? I want to go home Alex. Take me home."

"Get out of the car bitch, and walk!" Alex forcibly shoved Spencer through the first motel room on the right side of the complex.

"Alex forget it! Our relationship—our whatever this is, is fine. Just let me go home and we can talk later. Tomorrow morning, first thing." Spencer gave him a timid smile hoping he could just forget the entire thing. So much for trying to be strong. So much for 'you're important' and 'your opinions and thoughts matter'. Spencer was smart enough to realize that it didn't work like that. Alex wasn't going to risk her outing him to the her parents or better yet, the police.

_Why did I have to say anything? Everything was fine until I let myself believe I was worth something. Me? __**Actually**__ worth something? HA! That's a joke. I let some boy tell me what he thought was best for me, and here I am. Being locked up, and held against my will. Heaven knows what kind of new bruises and scars, I'll walk out of here with tonight. But then again. Who said I would even walk out? Toby told me to 'be stronger' and 'fight for myself', but I can't. And now because of Toby Cavanaugh I could be lying here dead this time tomorrow. _Spencer watched Alex's violent movements on the other side of the room. She was standing on the opposite side of the bed for protection of any attacks, soon to come. _And where was Toby now? Probably not having a care in the world as to where I am, and what bad things were about to take place._

Meanwhile Toby is still at The Brew. It is about 10 AM and it has only been about 15 minutes since he last saw Spencer take off with Alex. Toby had only spent one night with this girl, and he was already developing feelings for her. He wasn't sure what kind of feelings or how strong they were, but he knew there was feeling. He couldn't stop thinking about her. No matter how hard he tried, he continued to wonder if any of their moments together were real. If _she_ was even real.

_The curls in her brunette hair and how they fell perfectly past her shoulders. How when we were together in that alley, so close to each other. Even though she looked awful, ripped clothing and all, her hair still managed to smell like apples and lemons. What Toby didn't know is that Spencer really used an Apple/Lemon foaming shampoo daily. Her big brown eyes that were filled with nothing but kindness and love. She had a way of telling a story through her eyes. Her eyes told more of a story than the words she spoke to me a few minutes ago. Toby's cheeks flushed when he realized how long he had spent staring into space thinking about this one girl. But he was a guy, it was human nature to think like this. What about her arms? Oh and those legs. Those goddess legs of hers… Toby let that picture leave his head as his face grimaced. I wonder if she told Alex yet? I wonder what he said? What he __**did**__. _Toby and Spencer had really hit it off earlier and exchanged numbers so he figure he could put that number to use. _The least I could do is call just to make sure she got home, and if she is fine, I could always ask to see her again. _Toby let the phone ring three times, and a look of concern flooded his face. Toby immediately got up from his seat outside of The Brew and headed down the sidewalk in the direction he had seen Alex take off in. Spencer's phone went to voicemail, and Toby hung up, and decided he would keep trying until he got an answer.

"ALEX PLEASE STOP. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY." Spencer cried watching as Alex threw a one of the motel lamps right at her. The lamp barely missed her.

Alex's voice deepened as he pinned Spencer against the wall. His strong hands seconds away from strangling her. "Bitch, you won't know the meaning of those words until I have you choking on them!"

A helpless Spencer winced as Alex's hot breath came crashing onto her face.

"You are worthless. Understand? You may be the hottest girl in town, and you might have the richest family in Rosewood, but you, Spencer Hastings, are worthless. You mean nothing to anyone, and you **never** will."

Spencer's eyes filled to the brim with tears from the amount of terror she was being exposed to. Spencer didn't understand why she was thinking about Toby at a moment like this, but she was. She thought about his words: _"You have family and friends who care about you Spencer, which means you need to do whatever it takes to keep you as close to them as long as possible." _ There was truth in his words, and Spencer knew that, which is why when this was all over and done with, she would have to remember to thank Toby Cavanaugh.

Spencer blinked the tears away, and found Alex's eyes. She wasn't yelling, but she kept her voice firm. Confident. She would be damned if her voice cracked. "Alex, I am worth more than your house, your fancy car, and ten of you put together. And I am not sorry for saying that."

Spencer might have said she didn't regret saying this, but Alex could sense that she became vulnerable right after the words left her bruised lips. Alex used her vulnerability against her.

Before she knew it Alex's hand was flying across her face, leaving a stinging sensations behind. "Don't you EVER speak to me like that. Do you understand?" He whispered threateningly.

The slap had been hard enough to take Spencer by surprise, but it was soft enough to not send her tumbling to the ground. Spencer had been expecting something much worse and when she reached Alex's eyes for the first time in weeks, they held that position for what felt like weeks, but in reality was only five seconds. _Were his eyes always green?_ Spencer had never noticed.

"Alex, you and I can't do this anymore," A pause to collect her thoughts and words. "I won't let you do this to _me_ anymore." Spencer chose to leave the conversation at that when she thought Alex had calmed himself and begun to come to his senses.

Spencer began to let her guard down. She knew she shouldn't have gotten too comfortable, but it was too late. Spencer had already fallen to the ground with an earth shattering cry not too far behind.

"Please no. Please no no no no." Spencer shrieked exasperatingly trying to make it into the nearby bathroom.

"Where ya going Spence," he dragged out the sound of her name like he had had too much to drink. But Spencer knew he hadn't or things would be a lot worse right then. The only thing Alex Santiago was drunk off of was his ego. "You can't hide from me Spencer. I always find you babe."

**_Babe_**_. That sounds disgusting coming from him._ Making a mental note of that word to only let people who care about her use it. She locked the bathroom door behind her, and sat on the edge of Jacuzzi tub. _At least it's a nice bathroom. _She thought knowing that she'd be there for awhile, or until Alex fell asleep at least.

"Wha-" Spencer jumped as she felt a vibration coming from her back pocket. She took out the phone and read the Caller ID. "Toby." _I can't talk to him right now._ Alex started banging on the bathroom door, trying to force entry. _He'll know something is wrong. _"Bitch open the door!" Alex screamed. _He'll hear that. I'm more trouble than I'm worth._

She placed the phone face down on the counter directly in front of her. She placed her head in her hands and began to cry.

The contact that her phone had made with the marble counter was enough to answer Toby's call.

Toby's fast jog turned into a leisurely walk when he finally heard someone answer the phone. "Spencer?" No answer. "Hello?" Toby could hear very faint cries coming through the phone. It was Spencer. "Spencer what's going on? What happened?"

That's when he heard him. He was screaming at her, but his voice was muffled. Like they were in separate rooms. He heard the sound of him throwing things, glass breaking, and finally when nothing else was working Toby heard Alex trying to break through the door using his own body weight.

Spencer's cries only got louder, and Toby heard her pleading for help. His vision began to blur, but he wiped the tears away. _No time for tears Cavanaugh. _His walk broke out into a hard-core sprint.

Spencer moved her fragile body to the bathroom counter. She used the marble surface to support the majority of her body weight, as she couldn't do it by herself.

_It all started so innocently. Innocent. Sweet. Loving. Caring. It doesn't make since. Nothing makes sense._ She felt the warm wetness collect inside of her closed eyelids. _We were so young. Nothing but a couple of teenagers. Foolish. Stupid. Teenagers. _**Boom! **Alex continued trying to break through door. Spencer looked at the door and could tell it was only a matter of minutes before the door gave way. She almost laughed. _He's so stupid. Classic boy. Boys. Why are they all so …. What's the word? Obnoxiously stupid. _She snickered to herself. Alex heard her, and put everything he had into his next sprint towards the wooden door frame.

Spencer remains in the bathroom. Soon the sounds of her cries are drowned out by the sound of Alex throwing himself into the door again. "Alex can we please try to act civil about this. Like actual humans and not like—" Spencer can visibly see the wooden doorframe beginning to break. "Alex, please," she whispered inaudibly.

Toby's walk turn into a hard-core sprint as he listening through the phone at Alex banging the door. That is all Toby hears. That and Spencer quite sobs.

_I need to see her. I need to find her._ He thought as his heart shattered listening to her cry, _I have never felt so close to someone, I have never known someone like I know her. I have never felt like a whole around someone. Until I met her. _

Toby blinked to hold back the tears that filled his red rimmed eyes. His pace begins to slow when he comes across an old motel building. The sign was simple and read the word 'motel' it flickered on and off as some of the letters weren't even illuminated by the neon glow. Toby felt his knees weaken when he spotted the car that had taken Spencer away minutes earlier. _Alex_.

Toby hit the word 'disconnect' on his phone ending the sound of Spencer's weak voice on the other side. Unknowing of what was the best plan of action for this situation Toby battled with the idea of laying low or marching straight into the room and beating this douche bag up. He decided to go around to the back of the motel, but there was no way that he was just going to accept what was happening. His phone came back to life as he hit the icon that read 'Call' he look at the keypad, and made his final decision. As Toby walked to the back of the motel, without hesitation he typed in the numbers 9-1-1. Dial.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" a female's voice screeched into the phone.

"Uh, I'm calling to report a kidnap," Toby answered as he approached a window at the back of the motel room. He peered into the window and saw Spencer staring at herself in the mirror. He could see them plain as day. _Look at all the bruises. Have they gotten worse? Of course they have, he punches her and kicks and doesn't even give a fuck. I should have done something, I should have stopped him from taking her away earlier. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't be standing here looking at the blood stains running down her back. _"I'm also calling to report violence and sexual harassment."

"From what I can see your current location is 3845 Westcourt Dr. Help has been contacted and emergency responders have been sent to your location."

"Hurry." Toby said not meaning to sound as intimidating as he did.

"If you want me to help your friend, you are going to have to help me understand a few things, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Toby Cavanaugh."

"Great." The 911 operator typed the information Toby had given frantically into the form she had to complete as protocol. She continued the questioning, "And the victim? Who is the victim. Can you give me a name? A description?"

Toby looked back into the window, but ducked down as Spencer turned around to look out the window in suspicion.

"Spencer Hastings. Eighteen years old. She is about 5'9'', uh, brunette….um, pretty." Toby said beginning to run out of descriptive adjectives.

The operator continued typing and snickered at Toby's word 'pretty'. "Alright we are making progress. And the assaulter? Do you recognize anything about them?"

"Alex Santiago. Spencer's boyfriend or—" Toby cut off then continued, "Um, brown hair, its curly."

"Great Toby. You are doing great. Now is there anyway you can see what is happening inside? Is there a window?"

"Yes."

"I want you to look in that window stealthily, and tell me what you see. Do not under any circumstances approach the assailant or the victim."

Toby shifted his position from below the windowsill and cautiously peered into the window, reporting everything he saw to the 911 operator on the phone.

"She—Spencer locked herself in the bathroom. She probably ran in there after he tried to force himself on her."

"Alright she's safe there until police arrive. Anything else you can see?" The operator reassured Toby, hearing his quivering voice.

"She's bleeding…on her face, and her back. She's crying hysterically."

"Why? Why is she crying? Toby can you tell if there is something wrong?" The worry began to creep into the operator's voice.

Also worried Toby responded, "It's Alex. He's breaking into the bathroom door. It looks like he's trying to pick the lock."

To Toby this whole situation felt like a movie in slow motion. He felt like he had been talking to this woman for hours but in reality he had only been there for two minutes. He wished someone would do something. He wished **he** could do something. Then the one thing he feared the most happened. He watched as the bathroom door swung open inside the motel room; the only barrier that kept Spencer from more harm. He watched as Spencer stood in a defensive stance.

"Toby are you there? Talk to me. I hear screaming. What's happening?"

"He's in the bathroom with her. He—" Toby paused not exactly sure what was about to happen. "He's trying to choke her! What time did you say the police were going to be here? Because he's trying to kill her, and they still aren't here." Toby cried obviously panicked.

"Their ETA is at least two minutes. Stay calm and DO NOT intervene. It could do more damage than good, just stay where you are and tell me what happens. The police will handle –" She was cut off by an enraged and confused Toby.

"I AM STANDING HERE WATCHING A PSYCOPATH STRANGLE SOMEONE I MIGHT CARE ABOUT! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO SIT THERE AND TELL ME THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO BUT TO ACCEPT WHAT I'M SEEING?" Calming himself a little, Toby continued, "It might sound strange or stupid or crazy or funny, but there's a girl in there that I might want to be more than friends with, so how am I suppose to do that if she's dead? I am going in there and I will help her, no matter what happens after that she will walk out of here alive."

"Toby you can't walk in there and kill him, it could leave you with serious consequences. Stay where you are and let the police handle it."

"I will do **whatever** it takes." Toby dropped his phone in the back of the motel and sprinted through the motel room. He reached the bathroom door still discombobulated from his chat with the 911 operator, but Toby knew what he had to do. "Alex," he said forcibly turning Alex around by his shirt collar to face him, "We need to talk." Not even a second later, Alex had been knocked by the powerful blow Toby had just placed on his face.

Meanwhile Spencer was catching up on something called breathing. She leaned into the counter for support, still looking at her self in the mirror.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Toby asked softly as if the thickness of his voice was enough to break her.

She directed her gaze to the still body on the floor. She saw his chest rise then fall slowly. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"You didn't think I would actually kill him, did you?" Toby asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood. His attempts did not work.

The look Spencer gave Toby at that moment left him confused. _Does she hate me for hitting her boyfriend? What if she falls in love with me for saving her? Nah. Too much like a fairytale. She's probably scared of me because after all of my efforts, I'm still the one who has the blood of Alex Santiago my knuckles. _A pause._ What am I thinking? She's probably just tired and wants to go home._

Toby was shaken from his thoughts with a slight movement from the corner of his eye. Alex was finally regaining the strength to stand. Toby turned and faced a now standing, disoriented Alex.

Alex advanced towards Toby when he was stopped by a rough, strict voice.

"Put you hands behind your head, and get on your knees. Any weapons in your possession need to be surrendered at this time." Two male police officer barged into the motel bathroom with aimed guns; a female officer following them nonchalantly.

"Alex Santiago you are under arrest for the kidnap and harassment of Spencer Hastings…" The female officer continued with his Miranda rights as one of the male officers handcuffed him and led him to the squad car waiting in the old parking lot.

The remaining male officer spoke directly to Spencer and Toby, "We'll need to bring you in for some minor questioning and get your statements." He handed both Spencer and Toby a card. "Here is my card. You can call before you come into the station or you can just show up, just don't wait to long. Tomorrow would be the ideal day to do it."

Spencer looked at the name on the card, which matched the name on the golden plate of the officer, "Thanks Detective Wilden. I—I'll call tomorrow morning." Spencer's voice cracked, still shaky from the recent events. The male police officer walked out of the motel and joined his partner in the squad car.

Spencer and Toby watched as the two male officers rode off with Spencer's worse nightmare trapped in the backseat. She almost smiled at the thought of him behind bars begging for freedom.

The female officer was the next to speak. "Can I offer you two a ride home?"

Spencer was about to accept her offer when Toby cut in, "Actually, Spencer if you want to I'll walk you home, if you'll let me."

Spencer's mouth turned upwards into a half smile. She nodded. She acknowledged the last officer standing with them, "Thank you Officer Tanner. For everything."

Spencer and Toby had walked the entire way to her house in utter silence. For them it was like they didn't even need words to understand the others' feelings. Toby walked Spencer up her driveway to the door where they were now standing.

"Are you okay staying here alone?" Toby asked peering into the house behind her.

"Yeah. My parents or Melissa should be home any minute." Spencer looked into Toby's shining blue eyes. She felt the connection between them, but wasn't ready to speak on it. "Toby, I just want to thank you for saving me. I know it sounds cliché, but you really did save me during my darkest hour."

Toby broke their eye contact, embarrassed that he was blushing, embarrassed that for some reason unbeknownst to him he was already falling for a girl he met a mere twelve hours ago. "I wasn't going to leave you alone with that guy."

Spencer could hear the smile in his voice, which caused her to smile as well. She was touched by his words and how much he cared for her. She had never really had anyone that was willing to go to such lengths just to protect her. Toby was that one person who finally made her realize her true importance in the world. Truth is, he made her feel **_important_**. **_Needed_**. **_Wanted_**. **_Loved_**.

Toby wasn't exactly sure what she was thinking about. To him, it was probably something along the lines of-"Why is he still standing here?"- but the fact that she was smiling made him happy. He liked seeing her smile. He figured it was something he could get use to. If she ever wanted to give him a chance to get use to it.

They stood there for a couple of seconds that felt like years. Their eyes were locked, each of them trying to figure out the others' story. Where they came from. Where they had been. Where they were going. At this moment, the world could have been set of fire but neither one of them were going to notice for having being locked into the others eyes.

Eyes still locked, it was their bodies and feelings that powered the next minute of their lives. Toby walked hesitantly towards her, filling in the gap between their two bodies. Toby didn't give it another thought, he did what felt right. Toby lowered his lips to hers, and let them rest there. His heart skipped a beat when he realized she hadn't responded to his action yet.

Everything turned to slow motion: _I won't let you go. I want to know more about you. I want to be more than just friends. If you could just give me time to prove my feelings towards you. Time for me to show you how much I care. I won't hurt you. Ever. If you fall, I want to be there to catch you. So please. Just fall._ Toby begged in his mind as if she could hear every one of his thoughts. Toby began to pull back from their kiss to apologize, but Spencer didn't let him get to far. It was like she had heard his thoughts, and she did what he asked. _She fell._ She let their lips reconnect and dance together in harmony. Toby, not being the kind to run around kissing girls, was unsure of where was the appropriate place to rest his hands was. He didn't want her to feel like he was distant, but certainly did want to come off as groping after all that she'd been through with Alex. He decided to let his mind rest and enjoy the moment, so he let his hands settle on her waist.

Neither of them was quite ready to give up the connection between their lips but both knew they couldn't stay like this forever. They separated, and Toby rested his forehead on hers, immediately finding her eyes. Both of them were smiling at the butterflies that had reserved a spot in each of their bellies.

Toby never let go of her waist; it might have actually looked as if he was bringing her closer into him. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he decided to let Spencer speak first.

"I was not expecting that."

"Me neither."


End file.
